Tim
Wick= Tim is the first of many enemies the player will encounter, appearing as early as Midnight. Tim is a masked child who looks to be approximately in his early teens, and he is the twin brother of Tom. He wears a white mask with a smiling expression carved into it along with a schoolboy uniform. Behaviour Tim is notorious for toying with his victims before killing them. This toying often involves briefly manifesting himself before them for a split-second or sprinting past them in an attempt to unsettle them. When running past the player, he appears transparent. Sometimes while the player is moving around, they can hear his footsteps behind them. He will also wheeze loudly. Tim pursues the player by chasing them. He will initiate a chase in several ways. The simplest way is when the player happens to turn around at the right moment, and Tim will just appear. Most notably, Tim's crescendo event has him falling from the trees right in front of the player. He is the only one of the Weaver children known to do this. He is also one of three children that can be spawned by the crescendo event, the other two being Tom and Lillian. On some occasions, Tim will fall from the trees without any warning. Tim has two animations he performs before beginning the chase. He will either hold his masked face and throw his head back as he coughs, or crouch down on one knee and hold his arms back as he shudders while wheezing and hissing. While the player should not look back as he is chasing them, in some instances they can see that Tim will cease the chase by stopping and fading away within a green flame. Death Animations When Tim catches the player, there are many ways he will kill them. In most animations, he initiates the attack by punching the player with his right fist, knocking the player to the ground. He will then turn the player around to face him. From this point, Tim kills the player in one of these ways: *He stomps the player's head in. *Tim grabs the protagonist by the collar and beats their head against the ground multiple times. *He grabs the player by the collar with his right hand and punches them with his left fist. Then he will lift the player up a bit and look at them quizzically before suddenly giving them a headbutt, knocking the protagonist out. *In one death animation, Tim does not start with a punch. Instead, he will distract the player by staring at them. Suddenly Tom will appear to push the player to the ground. They will both look down at the player and outreach their hands as the protagonist fades out of consciousness. Description Tim has reddish-brown hair parted down the middle. His skin has a reddish hue to it. He has small scratches on his legs, hands, and face. He is also noticeably quite thin. Tim wears a presumably hand-crafted mask, very similar to the one worn by Tom except unbroken and with a large smile carved into it. The school boy uniform worn by Tim is unknown in origin. It consists of a green plaid sweater vest with a white long-sleeved undershirt. A school crest patch is on the left breast of the vest. He has a neatly made necktie. The undershirt is tucked into his brown shorts. He wears a pair of saddle shoes and socks. Tim frequently makes wheezing sounds while he is stalking or chasing the player. He has a distinct quirk in which he will cock his head to the side while looking at the player. Achievements Tim has many Steam achievements associated with him. *The achievement "Everyone Dies" is awarded to players who die in the first hour, Midnight. Tim is the only active child on this hour. *The achievement "Schooled!" has the player encountering Tim in the Bus. *The achievement "A Bridge Two Fear" involves the player encountering both Tim and Tom on the bridge. Tips * Tim is very easy to avoid. If Tim is seen and starts to give chase simply run in the other direction until he gives up. You will know when he gives up because the music that accompanies him will suddenly stop. * Tim is very dangerous in closed quarters and when paired with another child. Try to avoid running into scenarios such as this. * If you can hear wheezing, growling, or footsteps behind you, don't turn around as this will trigger a chase. Only when Tim's sounds are accompanied by music should you run. * Tim is temporarily stunned by the light if you catch him while sneaking up on you. This can give you a slight head start. Trivia * It is commonly theorized that Tim's wheezing was caused by some form of injury or sickness. * Tim's first name is actually short for Timas, not Timothy. * It is bizarre that Tim's mask can be found both on his character and as a collectible. This brings into question whether or not there are multiples of the mask. * Tim and Tom are the only children to work together in one of their killing animations. * Before being named Tim, he was going to be named Joshua. * The lack of nostrils in Tim's mask is suspected by some to symbolize his inability to breath properly, thus causing his constant wheezing. * In the pre-alpha of Wick, Tim and Tom weren't going to wear masks and they looked exactly the same. *It is possible for players to get the double team death animation on Midnight, which is unusual since Tom is not active yet. |-| No Way Out= Behaviour Most of Tim's tactics from the main game stay the same in No Way Out. Tim's new ability is to hide behind objects and pop out right in front of the player. He also has a new running animation. Death Animations *Tim pounces on TBubber and claws on his face. TBubber throws his head back against the ground and he can be seen being dragged away as the camera fades to black. Description Tim's vest is now red, and his clothes are generally much more filthy than in the main game. His mask has an exaggerated skull design, and his wheezing sounds are more vicious sounding. Achievements Tim and Tom have to be activated to unlock the "Sunday Worship" achievement. Trivia *In the trailer for No Way Out, Tim can be heard saying "You've come back" https://youtu.be/1UPOaUZSdmc?t=57s. This line has not appeared in-game. |-|History= Page 11 of the journal reveals that there was no record of the Weaver family having twins. This is supported in the News Archive evidence, in which the Weavers are cited by everyone in town as having only three children. However, the Photograph evidence shows the twins standing amongst the other Weaver children. Even more interesting is the interview with Mr. Edwards included with the photo: he states that Benny was known to "preach" about twin brothers stolen in their sleep by the Devil. There were also apparently sightings of twins in the area. Duncan listed some theories about the nature of the Weaver twins: *The twins were the product of an affair *The twins were orphans *They corresponded with legends of twins sharing an emotional state *The twins had "folie à deux", or shared psychosis It seems that they were considered changelings. This is gleaned from the audio for Journal Page 17 and Page 34. Page 17's audio is Pastor McAlroy reprimanding Mary for bringing changelings to his doorstep. Page 34 has Duncan come to the conclusion that there were changelings involved. The audio accompanying Page 34 involves Mary praying desperately to God to wash away her sins, all while two babies are crying. The babies are most likely the twins. Tim seemed to have done whittling as a hobby. His keepsakes include a whittling knife with his name carved into it and the masks, which are described as being carved. There is audio of Tim suggesting that he made the smiling mask for someone whose bandages were coming off. In many of Tim's audio files he is often conversing with his mother, Mary. He asks for her approval in the audio with Tom's mask. The audio with Journal Page 11 has Tim asking Mary why "we" can't go home. He asks if she even loves "them" anymore, and if she has spoken to John. He also states that "it's so cold out here". He speaks in a cracked, distraught voice for those audio clips. It is possible he is speaking of himself and his brother Tom here. How Tim died is still unknown. His knife is described in-game as being covered in blood. The audio that plays with the knife is Tim saying, "You hurt him, and I'll hurt you." This may be hinting at some sort of struggle that ended with bloodshed, and that it was done to defend someone he cared about. Tim and Tom make an appearance in an event that is tied to the achievement "Sunday Worship". After activating the twins, TBubber gets teleported to the church. Standing at the podium, he takes the place of Pastor McAlroy as he preaches to an unseen audience. Suddenly, a shadowy, floating figure appears and wreaks havoc on the church but the pastor keeps praying. The doors swing open to reveal the twins, and Tim nonchalantly walks down the aisle with his arms behind his back while the pastor is speechless. Tom teleports in front of the pastor and presumably chokes him to death. |-|Findings= Items Mask "Hand-carved face mask with holes for eyes and a laughing countenance." Audio description: Tim saying "It's for when the bandages come off." The mask is found on Midnight propped on the mantle of the fireplace in the Homestead remains. Knife "Short blade commonly used for whittling. Well-worn handle with the name Tim carved into hilt. Possible dried blood on shaft." Audio description: Tim saying "You hurt him and I'll hurt you." His whittling knife is found near the campfire at Midnight. A gas mask sits on the same shelf as Tim's items, but it does not belong to him. Tim also has a page detailing how to escape him. It's a drawing of himself with the words "Don't think...Run" written on it. |-|Gallery= Gallery Gameplay Tim runs past the player animation.gif|Animation of Tim running past player. Tim crouching growl close up.png|Tim about to attack the player. Tim's Jumpscare appearance.png|Tim as he appears in his Jumpscare. Tim about to attack the player.png|Tim about to attack the player. Tim appearing from the Wood Shed.png|Tim running out of the Wood Shed. Tim in death animation with Tom.png|Tim in his and Tom's death animation. Tim and Tom during death animation.png|Tim and Tom's death animation. Tim and Tom in the ending cutscene animation.gif|Tim at the end of 5:00 AM. ''No Way Out'' Gameplay tim's creepy face.PNG|Tim in the No Way Out trailer. why timmy why.PNG|Tim in the No Way Out trailer. spoopy twins.PNG|Tim and Tom's death animation in the No Way Out trailer. No Way Out Tim stance.png No Way Out Tim running.png Thehair.png|A close up of the side of Tim's head. No Way Out Twins Sunday Worship 1.png No Way Out Twins Sunday Worship 2.png No Way Out Tim Hiding.png|Tim hiding behind a tree No Way Out Tim Slides Into View.png|Tim moving out from his hiding place No Way Out Tim running animation.gif|Animation of Tim running Official Images PosesWick Tim.jpg|Official art of Tim. Schooled!.jpg|Tim featured in the "Schooled!" achievement image. Misc. Timsig.png|Tim's signature on the bus. Wick Hintsketch dontthinkrun.jpg|Tim's drawing. Tim and Tom in photograph.png|Tim (on the left) in the photograph evidence. CiEM3hzU4AEmUJT.jpg|Official page of Tim for No Way Out Audio Tim in the audio for Tom's mask: Do you think he'll like it, Mumma? Tim's audio from Journal Page 11: Tim: Mama, why can't we come home? Tim: (voice cracking) Don't you love us anymore? Tim: (voice cracking) Haven't you talked to Papa? Tim: (voice cracking) It's so cold out here... References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists